Maybe I Like You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Rasa penasaran Sasori kepada gadis yang selalu menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan dan sama sekali tidak seperti gadis lain yang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbeda. OneShoot/Special to Ryuhara /GaJe/DLDR
**Maybe I Like You**

 **Naruto selalu dan selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KA**

 **Pairing : Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Ooc, typo/misstypo, Eyd, GaJe etc**

 **Special to my Otouto Ryuhara Shanchi yang bertambah umur**

 **= Maybe I Like You =**

Dia berbeda. Gadis yang membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori penasaran karena tatapan ketakutan yang selalu ia dapat saat netra hijau itu melihatnya. Apa yang salah? Semua wanita terjerat akan pesonanya kenapa gadis itu sebaliknya -tidak- sama sekali melihatnya dengan senyumannya walau hanya sekejap saja.

Lihatlah sekarang!

Sasori melakukan hal konyol hampir seminggu ini, terus menampakan diri demi terlihat oleh sosok gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya di Suna High School. Ia sendiri pun bingung mencari jawabannya. Penasaran? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia ingin mendengar suara dan senyuman gadis musim semi itu dan ingin sekali bertanya kepadanya,pun hal itu lah yang terus mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Deidara melirik sahabat merahnya yang sudah sepuluh menit berdiri di tangga menuju kantin. Bukannya ia keberatan, tapi Sasori sudah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Keluar saat pulang dan istirahat selalu lebih dahulu dan berdiri di sini. Kadang ia istirahat di kantin yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan selain makan di atap sekolah. Dan alasan itu lah ia di sini dengan berjuta pertanyaan di kepala pirang kebanggaannya.

"Hey, Sasori."

Panggilan Deidara hanya di jawab gumaman Sasori yang masih berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Namun, hal itu tak lantas membuat Deidara menyerah demi ke kepo'annya sebagai sahabat cap gajahnya.

"Ini sudah bel istirahat, ayo kita beli makan saja, bagaimana?" Deidara mengajak sekaligus bertanya kepada Sasori karena semua siswa sudah berhamburan dan sebentar lagi akan meledak jeritan para gadis yang melewati tangga ini.

"Kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul." jawab Sasori yang sepertinya masih betah berlumutan di sana.

Deidara bingung antara meng'iya kan atau tidak. Tapi jika tidak memesan duluan bisa-bisa ia tidak kebagian makanan favoritnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan seperti biasa juga untukmu."

"Hn."

Walau pun dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal, Deidara akhirnya turun menuju kantin dengan bibir yang terus mengomel tidak jelas karena lagi-lagi ia yang memesan makanan sendirian.

Sasori mendesah lega saat sahabat pirangnya pergi. Dan kini senyuman dengan wajah senangnya terlihat saat apa yang di tunggunya sudah terlihat. Berdehem, ia mencoba tetap berwajah cool dan mengeluarkan smart phone dari saku celananya.

Terlihat di antara kerumunan para siswa, gadis merah muda itu sedang tertawa dengan teman pirangnya. Dan Sasori? Tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu.

Senyum Sasori tercipta saat melihat hasil yang di dapatnya. Namun, apa yang di harapkan nya hanya sesaat. Karena gadis itu langsung terdiam dan membuang pandangannya saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dan melewatinya begitu saja seperti angin lalu.

Lagi.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Sasori penasaran. Dengan santai, ia ikut berjalan di belakang gadis itu dan terus memperhatikan nya. Tidak peduli bisikan dan suara dari para gadis yang terus memperhatikannya.

Netra hazelnya terus tertuju pada gadis itu hingga ia duduk di meja yang sudah ada Deidara yang menunggunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasori lagi-lagi tersenyum dan terus mencuri perhatian di sela makan siangnya yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deidara menatap curiga saat melihat Sasori yang terus melihat layar ponselnya dengan senyuman yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau sedang menonton film dewasa, eh?"

Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat saat Deidara menanyainya dengan hal konyol seperti itu. Tidak memperdulikan, ia kembali melihat layar ponsel dan itu membuat Deidara hilang kesabarannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat mengerikan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi heh?!"

"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sasori tidak menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya kepada sahabat pirang itu dan sukses membuat Deidara seketika menganga.

Cinta?

Apa telinganya tidak bermasalah?

"Jangan bilang kau sedang kasmaran, un." tawa Deidara meledak mendengar dan membayangkan hal itu. Sejak smp ia tidak pernah melihat atau pun mendengar Sasori membicarakan tentang perempuan apalagi cinta. Dan mungkin nanti malam akan hujan badai karena hal ini.

Sasori mendecih dan menunjukan ponselnya pada Deidara. "Awalnya aku penasaran karena gadis ini selalu melihatku seperti melihat penjahat dan dia bahkan selalu membuang wajahnya saat berpapasan denganku." jelas Sasori dengan desahan pasrah. "Apa wajahku terlihat buruk rupa ya?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan bibir yang tertekuk.

Deidara menelan ludahnya saat melihat apa yang di tunjukan Sasori. Gadis itu, ia sangat mengenalinya dan jika ia memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya bisa-bisa ia yang berakhir di gantung di pohon milik nenek Chiyo.

"E-eto, mungkin saja dia cuma bercanda," ucap Deidara yang terlihat kaku dengan tangan menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya. "Ya, dia mungkin hanya bercanda." tambahnya lagi menjelaskan dengan tawa anehnya.

Sasori menatap Deidara curiga. "Kenapa tawamu seperti kakek-kakek eh?"

"Wahh, sudah bel aku harus cepat menjemput _Imotou_. Sampai jumpa besok Sasori." Deidara langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya curiga.

"Dasar Pirang beo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, siswa kelas satu yang kini sedang di perhatikan Sasori -kakak kelas- yang menjadi idola kaum hawa itu tetlihat santai duduk di salah satu kursi bis yang ia naiki. Ia selalu pulang menggunakan bis karena jarak rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

Mendesah, ia memakai _earphone_ guna mengusir kesunyian. Namun, seseorang melepasnya begitu saja dan membuat Sakura hampir memarahinya jika itu bukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yag sangat dan ingin di hindarinya di sekolah.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Sasori meminta persetujuan namun belum di jawab ia pun langsung duduk di sebelah kursi kosong gadis itu.

"Terserah."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. "Hn."

"Ah sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan. Kenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori dan kau?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang cantik," gumam Sasori dengan senyuman tipis. "Tinggal dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sepertinya kita searah."

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku senpai?" kesal Sakura dan terlihat sangat jengkel karena pemuda yang selama ini di hindarinya ternyata sangatlah cerewet.

Sasori terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Sakura kepadanya. "Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Sasori yang akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya menanyai hal yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Satu pertanyaan dan aku akan menjawabnya." ujar Sakura yang sepertinya mau menjawab apa yang akan Sasori tanyakan kepadanya.

"Kenapa jika melihatku kau seperti takut? Apa kau membenciku?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasori yang nyatanya menanyakan lebih dari satu pertanyaan.

"Hanya satu dan yang mana yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Sasori mendesah frustasi. Nyatanya, gadis ini tidak lah mudah untuk di jinakan.

"Jawab saja, Sakura."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali." dengus Sakura yang kesal karena ternyata Sasori sangatlah cerewet. "Aku menghindari dari marabahaya." jelas Sakura yang akhirnya menjelaskan alasan apa yang di lakukannya itu.

"Marabahaya, maksudmu?" tanyan Sasori yang semakin tidak mengerti. Marabahaya katanya, siapa? Aku? Konyol dengus Sasori dalam hati.

"Bagiku kau itu marabahaya yang harus di hindar. Kau itu maniak."

Butuh beberapa kali Sasori mencerna perkataan Sakura tadi. "M-maniak, maksudmu?

"Kau," Sakura menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu tepat di wajahnya. "Kau tukang main perempuan dan pacarmu banyak, yang intinya kau penjahat kelamin."

"Siapa yang bicara seperti itu?"tanya Sasori tidak terima dan penasaran akan hal seperti itu.

"Dei- _nii_ bilang seperti itu dan karena itulah ia menyuruhku menjauhimu."

Dei- _nii._

Siapa?

Apa mungkin, "Deidara?" tanya Sasori memastikan dan di jawab anggukan Sakura.

'Sial kau pirang bodoh.' rutuk Sasori kesal pada teman pirangnya.

"Kau itu tidak berperasaan."

Bagaikan tersambar _susano'o_ , ia tidak bisa terima apa yang dikatakan sahabat laknatnya itu.

Mendengus, Sasori menyampingkan badan dan merapankan tubuhnya hingga menghimpit Sakura ke sisi jendela bis.

"Itu semua bohong," jelas Sasori namun sepertinya Sakura belum mempercayainya. "Dengar! Itu semua bohong dan aku bisa tunjukan kepadamu."tambahnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Tunjukan? Untuk apa?"

Tiba-tiba wajah _baby face_ Sasori menampakan seringaian. "Untuk," Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajah Sakura. "Untuk meyakinkanmu." ucapnya yang kini tidak main-main dan terlihat serius.

"T-tidak perlu." tolak Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasori menjauh darinya namun itu sia-sia.

"Bagaimana ya," Sasori meletakan ibu jarinya di dagunya seperti pose berpikir. "Karena kau sudah mengataiku maka aku pun akan memberikan kebenarannya bagaimana?" tawar Sasori pada Sakura.

"Kebenaran?' tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti dijawab anggukan oleh Sasori. Mendesah, akhirnya pun ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."ucapnya pasrah.

"Nah," Sasori kembali menatap netra hijau itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tersenyum, dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir yang masih terbengong itu. "Aku akan buktikan jika itu kebohongan kepada kekasihku sekarang, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura hanya mematung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan menimpanya itu bagai kilat yang sangat cepat. "K-kekasih, siapa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara terbata dan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku dan tidak ada yang namanya maniak."

" _Uso_."

"Ini nyata. Karena, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"..." Sakura hanya terbengong tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun mendengar kenyataan atas pengakuan gila Sasori.

Meliahat reaksi Sakura, Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berbalik dengan _earphone_ di pakainya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Deidara jadi kita searah." jelas Sasori yang langsung memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di bahu Sakura yang masih terlihat shock.

Dan tunggulah Deidara apa yang akan menimpamu setelah Sasori menemuimu.

 **End**

 **Ancurrrrrrr wkwk Otanjobi Omedetou ya Otouto-ku tersayang. Jangan lupa siram kayunya biar subur (?) semoga jd tambah baik dan selalu diberi kesehatan ya.**

 **Maaf bnget GaJe, typo dll berserakan :v**

 **Luv U poolllll**

 **WRKTK**


End file.
